User talk:Devillina
Hi there! This is Devillina. I'm a newbie to this wiki. So, I would need some of you peoples' help. I hope that's not a problem! Thank You!Devillina 16:52, January 28, 2012 (UTC)Devillina I am a great fan of Kuroshitsuji and a Greater fan of Sebastian! User:Devillina page. Serene Check out this wiki's about page for more information and guidelines relevant to this wiki. I also encourage you to read and become familiar with this wiki's policies. You can also join a project to become more involved with the community. If you don't know where to start, visit the Community Portal. It has an outline of the site and useful links. Finally, please remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SereneChaos (Talk) 11:22, January 25, 2012 Welcome! Hi, welcome to the wiki! =D I'm Serene. If you have any question, please ask! A few pointers: when leaving a message on someone's talk page, sign with ~~~~. Also, article pages are only created for articles. You can edit your userpage however you would like though. =) SereneChaos 03:17, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Lmao XD Haha Devil, you're sounding like Mihara now XDDD do you realise that all this is not serious at all??? I'm just having some fun and everyone here are protective of their 'husbands' or 'wives' here. I wasn't trying to sound real or actual mean XD It's not like you can't love Sebby I never said you couldnt XDDD but I was here first so I claimed him first >:D mwahahahha! so yeh :D No hard feelings, ok? :D 05:29, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Hhahahaa that's the desired effect >:D I'm so not editting my profile it's up to you to accept it ^_~ and keep in mind this is all just for fun kay? XD 05:29, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Account Yep, your account works on any wiki! Not only anime wikis, but any wiki. And it's no problem, ask anything you want to because it makes me feel useful! =D SereneChaos 00:38, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Heyy! Hey! I haven't really properly introduced myself so heyy! The name's Buddy. (or to be more specific, the person you completely ignored in chat...xD) It's nice to see you here! New aweshum people FTW! :D I think you've probably know the stuff around here already so my job here is just saying hi. Still, if you wanna ask anything, you can either ask me or other people although I would suggest other people cuz I'm pretty dumb and boring to talk to xD Sooo have fun! [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 13:51, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Hahaha it's perfectly fine! I'm pretty used to it :D and I'm guessing that you think he's weird and he's a sicko? xD Those are the elements of Undertaker's aweshumness xD [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 09:08, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Duplicate image An image you uploaded is a duplicate of this one. So that's why Devil!!!.jpg was deleted. =) SereneChaos 01:24, February 3, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome. =) You have also uploaded a few more duplicates. Do you mind if in the future I just swap the images on your profile for the originals? SereneChaos 23:18, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Ciel Hi Devellina, you're cool! Can you be my friend? Ciel Phontomhive 19:59, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Ello! Ello Devilina! :) It's nice meet ya! I hope you had the same experience, and I hope we can become great friends! :D Anyway, I just jumped in to say hi, so See Ya Later! =D Catnip Severueassa 16:16, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Grell WOW, DEVIL! YOU ARE THE CUTESTS AND GREATEST GIRL ON EARTH! -Sutcliff---Grell- 16:15, February 8, 2012 (UTC)-Sutcliff---Grell- I just like ya, thats all! (-: (and I LOVE blood in real life) -Sutcliff---Grell- 17:18, February 9, 2012 (UTC)-Sutcliff---Grell- Hey~ Hey Devil :D I'm fine how bout you? How are you doing? :D 08:31, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Ooh you mean where I read manga? Coz I don't download them lmao xD I usually read them from here coz it's a pretty good site but mangafox and mangareader also work :) 06:55, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Lol no problem :) 02:10, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Sup! Heya :D I don't live in the US, so technically I couldn't be part of the giveaway and I couldn't get the prizes XP a shame, but thanks anyway! :D so how are you? 07:35, May 21, 2012 (UTC)